la bella y la bestia
by Julieta Walker
Summary: La clásica historia de Disney adaptada para ser Korrasami! Pasen a ver el cuento de hadas donde una joven acepta ser cautiva de una bestia a cambio de la libertad de su querido padre y cómo esas dos personas acaban acercándose poco a poco hasta poner fin a un terrible hechizo.
1. Chapter 1

La bella y la bestia.

Una noche, una princesa estaba presentando un baile en su castillo cuando una mendiga llegó. Buscando refugio contra el frío, ofreció una rosa como pago, sin embargo ella es rechazada por la princesa por su aspecto andrajoso. Luego de ignorar su advertencia de no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, la mujer se revela como una bruja y transforma a la princesa en una horrible bestia, junto a sus sirvientes que son convertidos en objetos y utensilios.

La hechicera maldice la rosa y dice que si no logra amar y enamorar a alguien antes de que el último pétalo caiga a su edad de 21 años, permanecerá en ese estado para siempre.

Con el pasar de los años, la princesa perdió toda esperanza. ¿Porque quién podría algún día amar a una bestia?

Una joven de cabello negro, ojos verdes y un simple vestido celeste sale de su casa poco después del amanecer. Caminando por un tranquilo camino rural, cruzó un pequeño puente y llegó al pueblo con su canasta mientras pensaba lo aburrido y monótono que era aquél lugar.

Saludó a varias personas con un "bonjour" mientras andaba. Habían llegado hacía poco tiempo ella y su padre a aquél lugar, y cada día era exactamente igual al anterior.

Vio pasar al panadero y lo saludó.

—Buenos días, a donde vas? —dijo él.

—A la librería —Se entusiasmó ella—. Acabo de leer un cuento de unas semillas, un ogro y..

—Marie! El pan! Rápido! —interrumpió el panadero mientras hablaba con su esposa.

La joven se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto, la gente hablaba a espaldas de ella:

—No es de nuestra sociedad.

—Siempre está en las nubes.

—Una chica rara es.

La joven se subió a la parte trasera de una carreta y bajó de un salto en cuanto pasó junto a la librería.

—"Yo quiero mas que vida provincial" iba pensando ella.

—¡Ah Asami! —La recibió el dueño en cuanto la campanilla de la puerta sonó y ella entró.

—Buenos días, aquí está el libro que me prestó.

—¿Ya lo terminaste? —Tomó el libro y ella corrió a la escalera a buscaba más libros que leer.

—No podía soltarlo. Tiene algo nuevo?

El dueño se rió—: No desde ayer.

—No importa. Me llevaré.. —Recorrió con sus dedos los estantes—.. Este.—Le tendió el libro al dueño y la miró con sus lentes.

—¿Este? Pero si lo has leído dos veces.

—Es mi favorito: tierras lejanas, duelos, hechizos mágicos, ¡el príncipe!

—Jeje si tanto te ha gustado es tuyo.

—Pero señor..

—Insisto —dijo mientras la guiaba a la salida.

—Gracias.

Tres hombres estaban apoyados en la ventana de la tienda, esperando a que saliera Asami. En cuanto la vieron salir la saludaron, pero ella ya había abierto el libro y empezado a leer.

—Alli va esa chica tan distinta —decía uno mientras Asami pasaba entre dos niñas que hacían girar una soga.

Asami acarició a una niña en la cabeza y continuó caminando aún con los ojos entre las paginas.

—Distraida siempre está —decía una mujer.

—Un misterio para todos ella es.

La joven llegó hasta una plaza y se sentó en una fuente redonda. Algunas ovejas se acercaron a acompañarla mientras ella se sentaba como indio y les relataba a los animales.

—Oigan, mi favorita: cuando ella encuentra amor al fin. Él un gallardo príncipe —Les señaló el dibujo de ambos en el libro, pero una oveja tomó la punta de la hoja y se la arrancó—. Y ella no lo descubre hasta que llega el final.

—Es linda como un día soleado, de la cabeza hasta los pies —dijo una mujer probándose un sombrero cuando Asami pasó caminando.

—Por fuera puede ser, mas por dentro ella es distintadistinta a nosotros —dijo el sombrerero.

Asami iba tan enfrascada en la lectura que caminó sobre un carro cargado de heno, y su belleza distrajo al empleado que se golpeó el rostro mientras levantaba un fardo de heno.

En ese mismo momento los patos iban volando por el cielo cuando un disparo resonó en el aire. Un hombre bajo y delgado de piel morena corrió a atrapar en una bolsa al pato derribado. Sin embargo, el pato cayó al suelo, miró a los lados, lo recogió y lo metió en la bolsa.

—No fallaste ni un tiro, Mako! Eres el mejor cazador del mundo! —dijo corriendo hacia el hombre que había disparado.

Mako sonrió satisfecho con los elogios—.Lo se.

—Ninguna vestía se te podrá escapar!.. Ni ninguna doncella. —dijo riendo mientras iba tras el pelinegro, cargando todos los animales que había cazado..

—Es cierto, Wu. Y tengo los ojos puestos en esa —dijo señalándole a Asami.

—La hija del inventor?

—Justamente —Lo abrazó— que tendrá la suerte de ser mi esposa. La mas hermosa de las doncellas.

—Lo se pero ella..

—Y ella es la mejor! —interrumpio dándole la escopeta—¿ acaso no merezco la mejor? —espetó tomándolo de la camisa.

—Si! Pero cómo vas a..? —Lo soltó.

—Desde el momento en que la vi tan linda, me dije a ésta atraparé. —Asami terminó de hablar con un vendedor y se alejaba mientras Mako se distraía viendo su reflejo—. Tal belleza no hay aquí, ¿quien igual? Solo en mi.

Wu lo jaló de la camisa mientras le enseñaba que Asami se alejaba.

—Con Asami yo me casaré!

Mako salió tras Asami, pero ella esquivaba con asombrosa facilidad a cada vendedor y carro, mientras que Mako tropezaba con cada uno de ellos. Muchas jóvenes suspiraban al ver pasar al joven, pero sus ojos miel sólo estaban puestos en la pelinegra. Al fin se interpuso en su camino.

—Hola Asami.

—Bonjour Mako. —Él le arrebató el libro— Mako! quieres darme mi libro?

—No está ilustrado! —Se quejó mientras lo miraba— que aburrido!

—Muchas personas usan la imaginación

—Asami, ya es hora de que dejes atrás estos libros y le prestes atención a algo mas importante —dijo lanzando el libro a un charco de lodo y pisándolo—: A mi.

Algunas jóvenes suspiraban pero Asami se agachó de mala gana y tomó su libro de nuevo.

—Todo el mundo habla de ti.—continuo—. No es bueno que la mujer lea, eso le dará ideas. La hará.. Pensar.

—Mako eres primitivo.

—Oh gracias —Le quitó el libro de nuevo y la jaló de nuevo hacia el pueblo—¿que tal si vamos a la taberna y te enseño mis trofeos?

—Perdon Mako,—Tomó el libro de nuevo— tengo que ir a mi casa a ayudar a mi padre.

Las jóvenes se quejaban entre sí, diciendo lo tonta que era Asami al no aceptar.

—Jajaja ese anciano chiflado, necesita mucha ayuda —dijo Wu. Mako se rió con ganas.

—No hables así de mi padre —exclamó Asami.

—Si! No hables así de su padre! —amenazo Mako.

—Mi padre no está loco, es un genio!

En ese momento, a espaldas de Asami una explosión brotó de su casa al otro lado del puente. La joven corrió hacia allí mientras ambos se quedaban riendo. Abrió las puertas del sótano y una gran nube de humo la hizo toser.

—Papá?

—Que rayos fue eso?

La explosión había salido del nuevo invento de Hiroshi Sato: una maquina de cortar leña automática. Tenía ruedas, válvulas, tubos, engranajes y varios cables, además de un afilada hacha en un extremo.

—Maldita sea.

—Estas bien?

—Estoy listo para abandonar este proyecto!

—Tu siempre dices eso —Negó con la cabeza Asami mientras sonreía.

—Es verdad esta vez! Nunca haré que funcione esta chatarra inutil! —exclamaba el anciano mientras señalaba la máquina. Asami lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Claro que si. Ganaras el primer premio mañana en la feria —Hiroshi la miraba con el ceño fruncido— Y te convertirás en un famoso inventor

—De veras poiensas eso? —Su semblante se relajó.

—Siempre lo he pensando.

—Bien! Que estamos esperando? Hay que hacer que funcione. —Se echó debajo de la máquina— Pasame la pinza! Y te divertiste mucho en el pueblo?

—Traje un libro nuevo —dijo dándole la pinza, sus cejas se juntaron— Papá crees que soy extraña?

—Hija, extraña? De donde sacaste esa idea? —Hiroshi salió de debajo de la maquina con unos lentes que aumentaron diez veces sus ojos, mientras estaban sujetos a su cabeza con unas tiras de cuero.

—No se. Nunca me he sentido feliz aquí —Se sentó con mirada ausente— no hay nadie con quien charlar.

—Y que hay de Mako? Es apuesto.

—Es apuesto sí, y rudo y engreído.. Ah, papá no es para mi.

—Bueno, no te preocupes porque creo que este invento será el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos —Se limpio la grasa de las manos—. Bien ahora lo probaré.

Asami sonrió y vio como su padre jalaba la palanca. Ambos se encogieron y cubrieron sus oídos pero cada parte del engranaje funcionó correctamente y cortó la leña sin explosiones, arrojando los leños cortados al otro lado de la habitación.

—Papá, funciona!

—¿Ah si? Es cierto! —dijo al agacharse para evitar los leños lanzados.

—Lo has logrado! —Lo abrazó y sonrió.

—Prepara el caballo hija, me voy a la feria! —Se olvidó de agacharse y un leño le dio en la cabeza.

Unos minutos más tarde Asami saludó a su padre mientras él iba en un carruaje llevando la maquina consigo.

—Adiós, papá! Suerte!

—Adiós Asami y cuidate mientras regreso!

Atravesó campos verdes, granjas y colinas. Pero al anochecer, se encontraba perdido en medio de un bosque. Con un viejo mapa en mano, intentó encontrar el camino hacia el pueblo de la competencia. Se detuvo frente a un poste con varias indicaciones borrosas. El caballo miró a ambos lados: uno se veía mas iluminado y agradable de transitar, el otro era obscuro y tenebroso con todas las ramas de arboles retorcidos. El caballo se encaminó hacia el mas agradable pero Hiroshi tiró de las riendas y lo guió hacia el otro.

—Vamos, tal vez es un atajo.

Hiroshi iba mirando el mapa mientras lo alumbraba con una lámpara de aceite. Por otro lado, el caballo avanzaba despacio, con sus patas ocultas bajo la neblina. El cielo estaba nublado con la luna oculta tras gruesas nubes, las ramas impedían que la poca luz nocturna llegara a iluminar el camino. Algunas hojas otoñales giraron en circulo y pusieron mas nervioso al caballo, entonces oyó un ruido desde lo profundo del bosque.

—No puede ser, ¿donde nos has traído? —Le preguntó al caballo mientras lo hacia girar—. Vamos a regresar.

Mientras el cabalo giraba algo encabritado por los ruidos atemorizantes, no tuvo cuidado y empujó con el carro un árbol que pronto se iluminó con montones de ojos brillantes. Una bandada de murciélagos salieron volando del tronco hueco.

—¡Oh espera!

El caballo salió corriendo sin fijarse en su camino, Hiroshi daba saltos en su asiento hasta que se detuvieron al borde de un acantilado, con el cielo abierto a un lado. Las rocas se desprendieron del borde donde estaban las pezuñas del animal.

—Atras, atrás, sí, tranquilo —murmuraba mientras jalaba las riendas y el caballo daba marcha atrás.

Pero entonces el animal vio algo que el anciano no. Salió disparado por el camino, dejando caer a Hiroshi y su lámpara, que se apagó pocos instantes después de golpear el suelo. Hiroshi se quedó solo y en completa oscuridad mientras oía sonidos procedentes de la espesura del bosque. Los truenos retumbaban en la noche, pronto llovería.

Se fijó en una colina y figuras cuadrúpedas aparecieron: lobos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo. Cayó de un barranco y aterrizó frente a una enorme puerta de hierro cercada por altas paredes. Giró el rostro hacia atrás y vio a los lobos pisándole los talones.

—Auxilio! ¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó mientras jalaba las puertas.

La puerta se abrió hacia adentro y el anciano cayó, los lobos se abalanzaron hacia él pero antes de alcanzarlo él cerró la puerta de una patada. Iba a levantarse pero vio que uno de los lobos había atrapado su pantalón con los dientes, con una sacudida logró liberarse y alejarse por un camino bien delimitado, dejando caer su sombrero mientras los truenos sonaban mas fuertes.

Ante sí se hallaba el castillo más enorme y atemorizante que hubiera visto jamás. Tenía una torre, capiteles, balcones, jardines y montones de estatuas y gárgolas. Iba a medio camino hacia el castillo cuando comenzó a llover. Corrió hasta las puertas de madera, frente a horribles estatuas de humanoides con cuernos y colmillos.

Hiroshi golpeó las puertas y notó cómo cedían ante él, ingresó lentamente, abrazándose a si mismo al tiempo que intentaba ver algo en la penumbra reinante. Las puertas se cerraron con un chirrido a sus espaldas.

—¿Hola? ¿Ho-ho-ho-laa? —dijo temeroso. Podían escucharse susurros que hacían eco en la espaciosa entrada.

A un lado, había una mesa con un reloj de péndulo pequeño y un candelabro con tres velas. El reloj abrió sus ojos y susurró—: una palabra.

—¿Alguien me escucha? N-n-no quisiera molestar. Pero perdí mi caballo y necesito un refugio esta noche! —Se frotó las manos entre si cuando su propia voz causó eco en el silencio.

El reloj y el candelabro lo miraron con sorpresa.

—Ah.. Tenzin.. —dijo el candelabro, pero el reloj le tapó la boca. Entonces el candelabro le puso una de sus velas bajo su mano de metal y la calentó para que lo dejara. Tenzin quito su mano enrijecida mientras la soplaba— Por supuesto Monsieur. Sea bienvenido!

Hiroshi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y tomó el candelabro, intentando alumbrar la oscuridad.

—¿Quien dijo eso?

—Aquí —Bolin el candelabro le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con uno de sus brazos. Hiroshi miró con horror el objeto— Aló.

Hiroshi gritó y lo soltó. Entonces se acercó curioso a mirar al candelabro.

—Increible.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho Bolín? Bien hecho, eres increíble —dijo reuniéndose con él el reloj.

Hiroshi se mostró mas asombrado y tomó a Tenzin el reloj —¿Esto como funciona?

—Bajeme señor.

Tocó sus patas de madera, haciéndolo reír y Bolín también rió, giró las manecillas que eran los bigotes de Tenzin, y metió un dedo donde estaba su péndulo, moviéndolo de lado a lado.

—Señor, bajeme enseguida —dijo y le dio un golpe en el dedo— Que modales!

—Lo siento —dijo Hiroshi sacudiendo su dedo golpeado— Es que.. Nunca he visto un reloj que.. Ah ah ah ah chu!

Lanzó una nube de polvo directo en la cara de Tenzin, sus manecillas se movieron de un lado al otro por el impacto.

—Oh, está todo empapado Monsieur. Acerquese a la lumbre —dijo Bolín, guiándolo a una sala iluminada. Pasaron junto a unas enormes escaleras con estatuas grotescas iguales a las de la entrada en los pasamanos.

—No! Bolín no sabemos lo que dirá la ama!

El reloj tropezó y cayó en tres escalones. Cuando levantó la vista se le había caído algo del engranaje y Hiroshi se estaba acomodando en un sillón de alto respaldar junto a la chimenea.

—¡Oh no! No en el sillón de la ama! —Se sujetó la cara y un sillón de pies pasó corriendo a un lado, haciéndolo girar en su lugar hasta que enfocó de nuevo al anciano, acariciando al objeto que ladraba.

El sillón de pies lo olfateó y ladró juguetona.

—Hola amigo.

Luego de conocer al extraño, se colocó debajo de sus pies para que estuviera mas cómodo. Un perchero con sombrero se acercó y lo cubrió con una manta.

—Oh, que servicio.

—Muy bien, se acabó, yo soy el encargado..

—¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de té, señor? —dijo una taza con voz femenina que había llegado sobre una mesa, atropellando al reloj—. Se calentará rápidamente.

—¿Té? No, no, no.

Sirvió en una pequeña tacita y el anciano lo aproximó pronto a sus labios, dándole un sorbo.

—Jeje su bigote pica, mama.

—¿Pica? —dijo Hiroshi observando a la tacita, viendo que él también tenía rostro y soltó una risita.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando un ruido fuerte contra la pared. El candelabro Bolín se sujetó el rostro (que era una vela encendida), el fuego de la chimenea se apagó, la tetera se quedó petrificada y la tacita se escondió detrás de ésta.

—Oh oh —dijo Meelo, la tacita.

La sombra de unos cuernos se proyectaron en el respaldo del sillón. El anciano tembló en su asiento. Una figura de cerca de dos metros, corpulenta, con grandes patas y garras apareció desplegando su capa roja. Se le acercó por detrás, caminando a cuatro patas. Su piel estaba completamente cubierta de pelo castaño, sus colmillos asomaban fuera de su boca. Olfateó y dijo:

—Aquí hay un extraño.

Su voz era una mezcla de gruñido y voz grave. El candelabro tembló y le respondió en tartamudeos.

—Permitame explicarle, este caballero se perdió en el bosque —Un gruñido escapó de la boca de la bestia y Bolín se calló.

—Ama quisiera distraerla un momento y deciros que yo estuve en contra desde un principio, Bolín tiene la culpa —Un nuevo gruñido acalló al reloj Tenzin, quien se cobijó bajo la alfombra.

Hiroshi se giró a un lado y ser encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Quien eres y que haces aquí? —espetó mientras lo arrinconaba contra la chimenea.

—Es que me me me me perdí en el bosque —tartamudeó Hiroshi.

—¡No eres bienvenido!

—¡Perdon!

—¿Qué estas mirando? —dijo la bestia parándose sobre sus patas traseras, volviéndola más amenazadora con sus dos metros de altura.

—¡Nnnnnnada! —dijo intentando escapar por el otro lado, pero la bestia le cerró el paso con agilidad.

—¡Has venido a ver a la bestia! ¿verdad? —gruñó con voz grave.

—¡Yo no sabía nada de eso! ¡Yo solo quería un refugio! —le dijo con las manos alzadas para apaciguarlo y los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

—Yo te daré tu refugio! —Lo tomó de la camisa y se lo llevó ante la horrorizada mirada de sus sirvientes.

—¡No! No por favor!

...

A la mañana siguiente, frente a la casa de Asami se escondían varias personas.

—Chispas, Asami tendrá la sorpresa de su vida, no es así Mako? —Mako iba con una chaqueta roja, una camisa blanca, una corbata de lazo y sus botas lustradas.

—Si, es su día de suerte, Wu.—Soltó la rama de los arbustos tras los que se encontraban y las hojas fueron a parar a la boca del moreno.

Campo adentro, un altar, mesas con refrigerios y varios invitados lo esperaban.

—Ujum, gracias a todos por venir a mi boda —dijo Mako— pero primero debo entrar a ver si acepta.

Todos, incluido el cura, rieron ante su broma.

—Escucha Wu, cuando Asami y yo salgamos de la casa..

—Ya se! Ya sé! Empieza la musica! —Wu se giró y movió la batuta, haciendo que todos los músicos comenzaran una alegre melodía.

—Aún no! —gritó Mako y le puso un trombón de sombrero.

—Lo siento!

Asami estaba leyendo en su casa, llevaba un vestido celeste y un delantal en su cintura, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta. Dejó cuidadosamente su libro en la mesa y fue a ver quién era. Con un artilugio de su padre que constaba de unos gruesos lentes unidos a unos cables, vio que Mako estaba mirándola con sus ojos miel por la mirilla. Asami soltó un suspiro cansado y abrió, él no perdió el tiempo e ingresó sin esperar invitación.

—Mako, qué bonita sorpresa. —dijo caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de él.

—Es cierto. Estoy lleno de sorpesas —decia mientras avanzaba hacia ella, deteniéndose frente a un espejo y observando su reflejo—. Sabes Asami, no hay ninguna chica que no mataría por estar en tu lugar. Este es el día en que se cumplen tus sueños.

—Y que sabes tú de mis sueños?

—Mucho! Imagínate esto..

Continuó avanzando hasta detenerse frente a la silla que Asami había estado usando. Se sentó cómodamente allí y subió sus botas fangosas justo sobre el libro que ella leía.

—Una cabaña rustica, mi cacería fresca en el fuego—Se sacó las botas y dejó a la vista sus calcetines, uno agujereado—. Y mi linda esposa masajeando mis pies.

Movió los dedos al momento en que hablaba y Asami puso una cara de horror mientras se cubría la nariz.

—Mientras los pequeños juegan con los perros —dijo parándose frente a ella— tendremos seis o siete.

—Perros?

—No Asami! Muchachos fuertes como yo! —Asami se apartó, rescatando su libro.

—Imaginate. —dijo ella cuando puso el libro en el estante, con el rostro deformado de la impresión.

—¿Y sabes quién será mi esposa? Tú! —Puso una mano sobre el estante y la arrinconó.

—Mako! Me dejas sin habla! —dijo mientras se escurría debajo de su brazo, ponía una silla entre ambos y se apoyaba en la puerta— Y no sé qué contestar.. —mencionaba con una mano en el pecho.

Mako se acercó con pasos pesados hasta ella para arrinconarla de nuevo y reír.

—Di que me aceptas.

—Lo siento tanto Mako pero.. Pero.. —Mako acercó sus labios a los suyos mientras Asami buscaba a tientas el picaporte— No te merezco.

Asami abrió la puerta y Mako cayó desequilibrado directamente a un charco de lodo. Su trasero y sus calcetines asomaban del charco cuando Asami tiró afuera sus botas, cerró la puerta y la musica comenzó a sonar.

Mako levantó el rostro con un cerdo sobre su cabeza. Wu se inclinó y le levantó el cabello mojado de los ojos con la batuta.

—Bueno, jeje, ¿que te dijo? —Mako lo tomó de la camisa.

—¡Tendré a Asami como mi esposa! De eso no hay duda alguna! —Lanzo a Wu al mismo charco de lodo.

—Hmp! Que carácter! —decía Wu al capretados. Mako se limpió el rostro y se alejó con los dientes apretados.

Poco después Asami asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró los alrededores.

—Se ha ido? —preguntó a una gallina y tomó un balde—. Me pidió matrimonio! Imagina! Yo! Esposa de ése patán mentecato!

Fue hasta el gallinero, seguida de varias gallinas y se detuvo de pronto, inclinando el rostro sobre un hombro y pestañeando rápidamente al pensar al respecto.

—Madam Mako, pueden creerlo? Madam Mako, ser su mujer —Se burlaba colocándose un trapo sobre el cabello y levantando un pie coqueta, pero le dio una patada al balde con comida— Jamás! Lo garantizo!

Arrojó el trapo lejos y corrió por el campo.

—Yo quiero mas que vida provincial. —Se detuvo frente a un brillante rio bordeado por arboles en tonos otoñales, su cabello era sacudido por asombren—. Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren, un gran amor quiero encontrar. Que feliz a mí vendrá, que me entienda de verdad. Quiero mucho mas que un plan..

Se recostó sobre el prado y arrancó un diente de león, lo sopló y el viento se llevó cada parte de la flor. Pero entonces llegó su caballo trotando y relinchando sin rastros de su padre.

—¿Que paso? ¿Dónde esta papa? ¿Donde? —Sujetó al caballo y lo miró a los ojos, de inmediato le quitó el carrl de su enganche con la silla de montar— Llevame con él!

...

El caballo la llevó hasta la puerta de hierro del castillo cuando estaba agradeciendo.

—Que lugar tan lúgubre. —dijo Asami vestida con una capa. El caballo se encabritó y relinchó— Calmate!

Lo acarició y se bajó de él. Abrió las puertas y encontró el sombrero de su padre tirado allí.

—Papá!

Mientras tanto, Tenzin y Bolín discutían de lo sucedido cuando las puertas de madera se abrieron.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿hola? —Asami ingresó sin esperar respuesta. Siguió una alfombra roja hasta una escalera de mármol y subió— ¿Papá? ¿Estas aquí?

Meelo, la tacita, subió brincando hasta una hacha llena de esposa y jabonny le dijo a su madre:

—¡Mama! Hay una chica!

—Basta meelo, no inventes esas cosas.

—No lo inventé! Yo la vi! —La tetera Penma lo levantó con la nariz y lo metió en la espuma.

—Ni una palabra más!

—Hay una chica en el castillo —dijo un plumero, pasando por allí.

—¿Oiste? Te lo dije —Sonrió Meelo.

—¿Cómo pudiste sentarlo en el sillón de la ama? —continuaba diciendo Tenzin— eres irresponsable, indisciplinado, insensato, in..

—¿Papá?

—¿Oíste eso? —dijo Bolí se asomaron a un corredor y vieron la sombra de una chica—. Es una doncella.

—Ya se que es una doncella —repuso el reloj de brazos cruzados.

—Es la doncella que hemos estado esperando! —exclamó dando una vuelta en torno al reloj y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Papá? —Oyó pisadas cerca e ingresó en una puerta mas descuidada que otras, en uno de los pasillos de la torre. El reloj y el candelabro entraron con ella— ¡hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¡Espere!

Asami vio una luz ascendiendo por una escalera con escalones y paredes de piedras cuadradas de tonos grises. Pero al llegar a las mazmorras no había nadie.

—Que extraño, me pareció escuchar algo.. —Se toco la mejilla con una mano mientras observaba a los lados. Tras ella, Bolín el candelabro iluminaba todo con rigidez.

—Asami..

—¡Papá!

Sus ojos verdes dieron con los del anciano, quien yacía tirado dentro de una celda, llamándola a través de barrotes. Ella tomó una antorcha y se agachó a tomar sus manos.

—¿Como me encontraste?

—Tus manos están heladas. —El hombre tosió— Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

—Quiero que abandones el palacio.—dijo preocupado.

—¿Quien te hizo esto?—demandó ella, enojada.

—No puedo explicarlo, tienes que irte ahora.

—No te dejaré —dijo decidida.

En ese instante una mano con garras la tomó del hombro.

—¡¿Que haces aquí?! —Ella giró aterrada y la antorcha salio volando hasta un charco de agua.

—¿Quien es? ¿Que quiere?

—La ama del castillo —gruño la bestia, caminando hacia el otro extremo del lugar en penumbras.

—Vine a buscar a mi padre. Por favor sueltalo —dijo rapidamente— ¿no ves que está delicado?

—¡¿Y por qué se refugió aquí?! —gruño de nuevo con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

—Podría morir, por favor haré lo que sea —pidió asami de rodillas junto a su padre tras los barrotes.

—No puedes hacer nada, ¡es mi prisionero! —exclamó caminando hacia el otro extremo para irse, mientras su capa ondeaba en el aire.

—Tiene que haber un modo de.. Espera! —estiró el brazo por delante de ella, justo donde había un haz de luz. Bajó los ojos y luego añadió—: yo me quedaré aquí.

—¡¿Tu?! —espetó, hasta que comprendió a lo que se referia— ¿y tomarías su lugar?

—Asami no! No sabes lo que haces! —rogaba su padre desde la celda.

—¿Si me quedo, lo liberaras? —continuó ella, observando la alta figura al otro lado del haz de luz, justo frente a ella.

—Si, —respondio después de un momento— pero deberás quedarte para siempre.

Asami parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando verla, finalmente dijo—: sal a la luz.

La bestia le hizo caso, primero asomó su pata peluda y con largas uñas filosas, luego su pierna, torso y finalmente su rostro. Asami observó con los ojos desorbitados los ojos azules que la veían desde arriba, su rostro cubierto de pelo, sus cuernos, los colmillos asomándose, orejas alargadas y una prominente nariz animal.

—Ah.

La pelinegra escondió el rostro contra la puerta de la celda de su padre, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¡No asami! ¡No vas a quedarte aquí! —dijo mas como suplica su padre, apretando su hombro con las manos frí la joven se giró resuelta hacia la bestia.

Se detuvo frente a ésta y con los ojos cerrados le dijo—: te doy mi palabra.

La bestia no esperó nada más, dijo "Hecho" y se encaminó a la celda. Asami cayó de rodillas, su padre pronto la tomó por los hombros al estar liberado.

—¡No Asami! Soy viejo ya he vivido mi vida.—intentó razonar, pero pronto la bestia lo arrancó de sus brazos y lo arrastró consigo.

—Espera!

—Asami!

—¡Espera!

Pronto llegó hasta la entrada, donde había un carruaje de metal sin animal alguno que lo tire.

—Por favor! Piedad! —rogo Hiroshi.

—Ya no es tu responsabilidad —dijo la bestia metiendo al hombre en el carruaje y cerrandonmla puerta— Llevenlo al pueblo!

El carruaje sacó patas como si fuera una araña de debajo de sí y comenzó a caminar por si misma mientras Hiroshi Sato rogaba piedad, encerrado dentro. Asami observó como su padre se alejaba para siempre desde la ventana y cayó sollozante. Entonces la bestia volvió a la torre en unos instantes. Vio al candelabro esperandolo y dijo:

—¿Que?

—Ya que la doncella se quedará con nosotros durante algún tiempo, habrá que ofrecerle una habitación más.. Cómoda. —La bestia lo dejó atrás con un gruñido y caminó hasta la joven—. Claro, si le parece.

Asami se levantó del suelo y se secó los ojos—Ni siquiera dejó que me despidiera. ¡Jamás volveré a verlo! Y no me pude despedir de él..

Hubo algo en la voz dolida de la joven que hirió el corazón de la bestia. Movió los ojos azules con incomodidad. Asami se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación.

—¿Habitacion? Pero creí que..

—¡¿Acaso quieres quedarte en la torre?! —gritó de pronto. Asami negó —. Sigueme.

Lo siguió por lujosos pasillos llenos de pinturas y esculturas, pero tal como en el exterior, todas ellas tenían el rostro deformado tal como la bestia. Lanzó un suspiro cuando vio que se quedó atrás y corrió para alcanzar la luz protectora que Bolín despedía en la mano de la bestia.

Korra se giró ligeramente y vio que Asami dejaba caer una lágrima por su mejilla. De nuevo esa incomodidad se apoderó de ella y miró hacia arriba.

—Dile algo amable. —susurro Bolín.

—¿Eh? Ah.. eh espero que estés cómoda.—Bolin le hizo un ademán para que continuara— El castillo será tu hogar, podrás ir a donde quieras, excepto al ala oeste.

—¿Que hay en el ala oeste?

— ¡Está prohibida! —espetó girando de repente. Asami se llevó las manos al pecho.

La bestia se dio media vuelta haciendo ondear su capa y continuó avanzando. Al llegar le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar.

—Si necesitas algo mis sirvientes te atenderán.

—Invitala a crnar —aconsejó Bolin.

—Me acompañarás a cenar. ¡Es una orden! —exclamó y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Asami golpeó la puerta con los puños y suspiró con dolor. Corrió a la cama y lloró largamente entre sus sabanas mientras comenzaba a nevar por la ventana.

...

En el pueblo ya había anochecido, las ventanas despedían una luz cálida detrás de la nieve amontonada en las calles. Especialmente en la taberna, había varias personas reunidas. Sentado en un sillon cubierto de piel de animal frente a la chimenea se encontraba Mako, con los codos en las rodillas mientras Wu le traía algunas cervezas.

—¿Quien se ha creído? Todavía no sabe quién soy yo! Nadie le dice que no a Mako.

—Tienes razón! —asentía Wu.

—Me rechazó! Me humilló públicamente! —Tomó las dos jarras de cerveza que Wu llevaba en una bandeja y las miró antes de lanzarlas a la chimenea— eso jamás lo voy a tolerar!

—¿Mas cerveza? —ofreció Wu.

—¿Para qué? Me ha deshonrado. —Mako hizo girar su sillón para darle la espalda.

—¿A ti? Jamas, Mako, tienes que tratar de conservarte tranquilo! —Mako continuó dándole la espalda con sillón incluido— Todos quieren ser como tú, causas admiración a donde vas! No hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho! No tienes comparación!

Wu continuó elogiándolo, las jóvenes suspiraban y los borrachos asentían.

—Soy un tipo modelo impresionante —Asintio Mako.

—Es un tipo impresionante! —coreaban todos mientras brindaban— Por Mako!

Wu lanzó su jarra hacia arriba para brindar y le lanzó la cerveza en la cara a Mako, éste sonrió con maldad, lo sujetó de la ropa y lo envió hacia los demás. Pronto todos estaban golpeándose y mordiéndose entre si en una enzarzada lucha sin sentido. Las pueblerinas gritaron con alegría cuando Mano levantó la mesa donde las tres estaban sentadas y les mostró sus bíceps. Mako recordó como jugaba al ajedrez con un hombre y lanzaba el tablero lejos cuando no sabía que movimiento hacer.

—En cualquier competencia les gano a todos! —exclamó haciendo malabares con huevos para luego atraparlos con la boca y tragarlos uno tras otro. Wu quiso imitarlo y los huevos se estrellaron contra su rostro.

Luego tomó su escopeta y la disparó contra un barril, todos los ebrios corrieron a llenar sus jarras. Las paredes estaban llenas de trofeos de cacería que él mismo había cazado y todos lo amaban allí. Lo alzaron en brazos con sillón y todo mientras lo vitoreaban y aplaudían por él.

Pero en ese momento entró corriendo el inventor Hiroshi Sato.

—Auxilio! Por favor ayudenme. La tiene encerrada en la mazmorra! —decían mientras sacudía a personas al azar de sus camisas, con oscuras ojeras, despeinado y la ropa arrugada.

—¿A quien? —dijo uno.

—¡A Asami! Hay que salir, ¡no perdamos mas tiempo!

—Wuoo tranquilo Hiroshi —dijo Mako— ¿quien tiene a Asami encerrada?

—¡Una bestia! una terrible y monstruosa bestia —exclamaba alzando los brazos. Todos lo miraron y comenzaron a reír. Hiroshi palideció.

—¿Con cuernos y garras? —dijo uno.

—¡Si!

—¿Con dientes horrendos? —dijo otro, mientras empujaban al anciano.

—Si ¡si!

—Tranquilo anciano, te sacaremos de esto —dijo Mako. Hiroshi había aterrizado a sus pies.

—¿En serio? Gracias ¡gracias! —Lo levantaron de brazos y piernas y lo arrojaron fuera del bar, directo hacia la nieve.

—Ese viejo chiflado siempre me hace reir —dijo uno de los ebrios.

—Chiflado ¿Eh? —Se frotó el mentón Mako—, Es el padre de Asami y su juicio no esta muy bien.. ¿Que tal si..?

Tomó a Wu de la camisa y comenzó a contarle su horrible plan.

Mientras tanto, Hiroshi Sato caminaba entre una ventisca, con su poca ropa siendo sacudida por el friomy la nieve.

—¿Nadie quiere ayduarme? —gritó a la nada.


	2. Chapter 2

La bella y la bestia

Capítulo 2.

Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de avatar la leyenda de Korra y La bella y la bestia no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Asami estaba sollozando en la cama. Había pasado mas de media hora llorando y humedeciendo las sabanas mientras oía el viento zozobrar tras la ventana. Pero entonces oyó algo diferente: unos ligeros toques en la puerta, con un sonido similar a la cerámica.

—¿Quien es? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—La señora Penma!

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una tetera, tazas y otros utensilios.

—Creí que querrías un poco de té. —dijo la tetera.

—¿Pero qué? —Caminó hacia atrás y chocó con el ropero.

—Cuidado! —repuso el ropero.

—No es posible.—Asami se sentó de nuevo en la cama, aturdida.

—Eso ya lo se pero las cosas son así —confirmó el ropero mientras se inclinaba sobre la cama.

—Te dije que era bonita mamá, ¿verdad? —dijo Meelo a la tetera mientras ésta servía el té, dos jarros pequeños le agregaron leche y azúcar.

—Esta bien Meelo, ya la vi, con cuidado.

Asami se agachó y tomó la taza de té que se acercaba brincando— Gracias.

La pelinegra bebió un sorbo que la confortó, pero cuando la alejó de su rostro, la tacita le dijo—: ¿Quieres verme hacer un truco?

Meelo arrugó la cara como si contuviera el aliento y montones de burbujas se formaron en el té que llevaba.

—Meelo! —regañó su madre.

—Lo siento.. —Sonrió con pena. Pero Asami se atrevió a sonreír brevemente.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, mi niña —le dijo la tetera.

—Todos creemos eso —secundó el ropero.

—Pero perdí a mi padre, mis sueños, todo.. —Cerró sus ojos verdes y miró a un lado mientras bajaba la tacita a la alfombra.

—Oh querida, todo saldrá bien, ya veras. —dijo Penma, haciéndola sonreír. Entonces recordó algo y abrió los ojos con alarma— Ay no, espero que la cena no esté en la mesa! —Salió dando brincos por la puerta, seguida de la tacita, que la saludó alegremente.

—¿Y ahora cómo te vestimos para la cena? Veamos qué tienen mis cajones—dijo Kya, el ropero, abrió las puertas pero de inmediato lanzó un grito cuando salieron plumas de su interior— Pero qué vergüenza jaja —Abrió las puertas de nuevo y encontró un vestido rosado— Ah, aquí hay algo, con este te verás preciosa.

—Eres muy amable, pero no bajaré a cenar.

—¡Tienes que bajar! ¡Ah!

—La cena está servida —dijo Tenzin entrando, sonriendo con sus manecillas como bigotes curvos y haciendo una reverencia.

En el comedor, Korra caminaba de una punta a la otra de la chimenea.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? Le dije que bajara ¿¡por qué no ha llegado?! —espetó a la tetera sobre la repisa.

—Trate de ser paciente señora. La chica perdió a su padre y su libertad, todo en un día —dijo Penma.

—¿Ama, has pensado que tal vez sea la doncella la que rompa el hechizo? —preguntó Bolín junto a la tetera sobre la chimenea.

Korra se giró con brusquedad—: ¡Por supuesto que si! No soy tonta.

—Entonces te enamoras de ella, ella se enamora de ti y bum, se rompe el hechizo —decía Bolín juntando las velas que tenía por manos— Seremos humanos a la medianoche.

—No es tan fácil Bolín, todo eso lleva tiempo —Levantaba el mentón Penma.

—Pero la rosa comienza a marchitarse..

—Es inútil —dijo Korra deteniéndose— Es tan hermosa y yo.. —Se frotó el cuello con una garra— ¡Mirenme!

Korra les enseño sus dientes y colmillos. Bolín se encogió de hombros, Penma tomó la palabra y dijo—: Debes ayudarla a ver mas que eso.

—No sé cómo.—Penma fruncio el ceño ante su negativa.

—Puedes empezar poniéndote más presentable —Korra juntó sus manos entre sus piernas mientras veía brincar a la tetera con actitud firme—. Ya es hora de que empieces a ser una caballera.

—Si! —dijo Bolín, de acuerdo con dar ordenes a su malhumorada ama— Cuando se presente sonriele con una simpática sonrisa —dijo y le sonrió instándolo a intentarlo— Dejale ver tu sonrisa.

Korra enseñó toda la fila de sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes con una expresión de dolor, intercambiando su mirar entre Bolín y Penma como un cachorro mientras continuaba oyendo sus consejos.

—Pero no asustes a la pobrecita —Korra asintió.

—Impresionala com tu agudo ingenio.

—Pero sé tierno —terció la tetra.

—Cubrela de cumplidos —dijo Bolín.

—Con sinceridad —repuso Penma. Korra comenzaba a perder la paciencia con todas aquellas ordenes.

—Pero más que todo.. —dijo Bolín.

—¡Deberás controlar tu genio! —dijeron ambos.

—Ahí está —dijo Penma. La manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse y todos se giraron hacia ella. Korra olvidó toda su molestia y esbozó una sonrisa sincera, expectante por verla.

—Buenas noches —dijo Tenzin asomando el rostro. La expresión de Korra se contrajo.

—¿Y? ¿Donde esta?

—¿Qué? Ah, la chica, claro —Tenzin palideció—. En realidad está a punto de.. Siendo las circunstancias lo que son.. No vendrá.

—¡¿QUEEEE?!

Korra brincó sobre la puerta a cuatro patas y continuó corriendo así por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

—Alteza! Eminencia! No os enojéis! —decía Tenzin persiguiéndolo junto a Penma y Bolin.

En cuanto alcanzó la habitación le dio tres fuertes golpes y gritó:

—¡Te dije que bajaras a cenar! —Los tres sirvientes se encogieron al ver todas las lecciones desperdiciadas.

—No tengo hambre —repuso Asami desde adentro.

—¡O bajas o te..! ¡O rompo la puerta! —gritó iracunda, con el cabello de su nuca erizandose.

—Ama, tal vez me equivoque pero no creo que sea el mejor modo de ganar su afecto —susurró Bolin.

—Alteza trata de ser una caballera —pidió Tenzin.

—Pero se está poniendo tan —decía con los dientes apretados— ¡Dificil! —gritó aumentando su tono de voz mientras señalaba la puerta cerrada.

—Con ternura! —Lo regañó la tetera.

—¿Quieres bajar a cenar? —intento de nuevo Korra de mala gana.

—No —respondió rápidamente Asami. Korra saltó en su lugar y señaló la puerta mientras veía a los sirvientes.

—Sea suave, gentil.. —recomendó Tenzin.

—Sería un gran placer.. —decia Korra lentamente mientras hacia una reverencia y movía la mandíbula con rigidez— si me acompañaras a cenar..

—¿Podría añadir un por favor? —Korra miro a Tenzin pasmada pero de todos modos agregó:

—¿Por favor? —Todos observaron con asombro la aceptación de su ama, pero no duró mucho.

—No gracias.

—No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre.

—Si, puedo.

—Bien! Entonces muerete de hambreeee! —gritó gruñendo a la puerta cerrada— Si no quiere cenar conmigo.. ¡No podrá cenar nada! —dijo como una orden a sus sirvientes.

Sin más, Korra se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

—Creo que no ha resultado bien —dijo Penma.

—Bolin, vigila bien la puerta y avisame enseguida si hay algún cambio.

—Cuenta conmigo don capitán —dijo el candelabro haciendo el saludo militar y caminando con pasos firmes frente a la puerta.

—Será mejor que bajemos a limpiar todo —dijo Tenzin mientras bajaba acompañado de Penma.

Korra entró hecha una furia a una habitación derruida. Abrió las puertas con tanta fuerza que una se salió de su bisagra.

—Fui amable pero me rechazó —murmuró y lanzó una silla por los aires— ¡¿Que esta esperando que haga?! ¡¿Suplicar?!

Llegó hasta una pequeña mesa redonda donde reposaba una rosa brillante debajo de un cristal, con algunos pétalos apilados en la base. Además, había un espejo de mano allí, Korra lo tomó y dijo:

—Quiero verla.—Sus propios ojos que le devolvían la mirada pronto se enturbiaron en ondas verdes hasta que la imagen se fijó en la de Asami.

—No es tan mala cuando llegas a conocerla, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? —decía Kya a Asami, que estaba cruzada de brazos en la cama.

—No quiero conocerla —dijo la pelinegra girando el rostro a un lado—. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

Korra cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquella declaración. Negó con la cabeza y apartó el espejo de su mirada

—Me estoy engañando, jamas me verá si no es como un.. Monstruo. —Dejó el espejo en la mesa con dolor en su voz y en ese mismo instante un nuevo pétalo cayó. Korra se cubrió el rostro con una zarpa— Es inútil.

Horas más tarde, Asami abrió la puerta en medio de la penumbra y salió de su habitación con sigilo. Detrás de una cortina de terciopelo rojo, dos puntos de luz se movían.

—Oh no.

—Oh si.—dijo una voz masculina con acento francés.

—Oh no —repitió una voz femenina entre risas— Ya te habías tardado.

Un plumero salió de detrás de las cortinas seguida de Bolín el candelabro. Él pronto la sostuvo con sus brazos de vela haciéndola reír, hasta que vio la silueta de la joven alejarse por el pasillo. En ese instante soltó al plumero, quien dio un quejido cuando cayó al piso.

—Ha salido.

Asami bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, fijándose de no hacer ruido alguno. Mientras tanto, la tetera metía a la tacita en la alacena.

—Vamos, a dormir con tus hermanos en la alacena Meelo.

—Pero no tengo sueño —dijo mientras bostezaba.

—Sí tienes.

—No, mamá —decía negando mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

—Trabajando como un esclavo todo el día y ¿para qué? —Se quejaba la cocina, levantando las tapas de ollas— Una obra maestra culinaria desperdiciada.

—Deja de quejarte, ha sudo una noche larga para todos Bumi.

—Pues para mi que la doncella es algo obstinada, Penma —decía Tenzin mientras giraba un trapo sucio a un lado— La ama le dijo "por favor".

—Si la ama no aprende a controlar su mal genio no podrá romper el..

—¡Me alegro que hayas salido! —La interrumpió el reloj en cuanto vio que Asami entraba a la cocina— Mademoiselle, yo soy Tenzin, encargado de la casa.—Le hizo una reverencia y ella se agachó fascinada, estiró la mano para estrechársela pero Bolín se interpuso entre ambos y le tomó la mano—El es Bolín.

—Enchanté —Comenzo a besar una y otra vez la mano de Asami mientras Tenzin intentaba empujarlo.

—¡Ya basta! —Se interpuso finalmente entre ambos y dijo—: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para mejorar su estancia?

Bolín aprovechó que el reloj se agachó y lo prendió fuego en la mano que usó para moverlo.

—Ouch!

—Quisiera comer algo —dijo apenada ella.

—¿Ah si? Ya oyeron, tiene hambre! Bumi! —ordenaba Penma con alegría— Vengan los cubiertos y la vajilla.

—Recuerden lo que la ama dijo.. —susurraba con los dientes apretados Tenzin.

Penma alzó la barbilla—: Oh no importa, no pienso dejar con hambre a esta niña.

—Muy bien. Denle pan, agua..

—Tenzin, estas fuera de conducta! No es una prisionera! Es una visita —dijo Bolin— Hay que darle la bienvenida. Por aquí mademoiselle.

Asami siguió al candelabro con una sonrisa.

—Chst! Bajen la voz! Si la ama se entera de esto nos va a ir muy mal —Tenzin se apresuró a seguirlos.

—Claro, claro, pero quizás en la cena hayan un poco de.. Musica —Cerró la puerta en la cara del reloj, mandándolo a volar hasta una fuente con salsa.

—¡¿Musica?!

El comedor era enorme pero estaba casi en una total penumbra. Apenas brillaba la chimenea y la propia luz del candelabro cuando se subió a la larga mesa de mantel rojo.

—Mademoiselle, es un gran placer y un honor tenerla a cenar esta noche. La invitamos a sentarse —decía Bolín justo cuando llegó una silla y Asami se sentó encantada— Pongase comoda mientras llega al comedor alegremente su cena.

En ese instante varias mesas con ruedas llegaron cargadas de bandejas cubiertas repletas de delicias. La silla quiso ponerle una servilleta en el cuello, pero Asami se la arrebató y la colocó en su regazo. Una bandeja se le acercó llena de pequeños y apetitosos aperitivos que ella probó con gusto. Un armario se abrió y los platos bajaron rodando, creando unnbaile perfectamente sincronizado para deleite de la joven. Uno tras otro pasaban los platillos dando brincos, desde pasteles de mora, bistecs, soufle y batidos de chocolate.

Una enorme fuente con ponche rosado subió a la mesa y las cucharas se alinearon en su borde para comenzar un nado sincronizado dentro. Luego las jarras de cerveza pasaron a cantarle una agradable canción para que se sintiera cómoda, mientras Tenzin intentaba acallarlos inútilmente se quedó sólo justo frente a la joven. Intentó escurrirse pero Bolín lo tomó del hombro y dijo pesaroso:

—Nadie se resigna a esta vida tan indigna de sirviente que no tiene a quien servir. Los buenos días de nuestros tiempos ya se han ido y no hay porqué vivir —De repente comenzó a nevar sobre ellos, Tenzin alzó la vista y vio que la sal y el azúcar derramaban sus contenidos sobre ellos—¡ Diez años enmudecimos y de polvo nos cubrimos sin poder ejercitar nuestra labor! —Tenzin intentó apartarse, pero Bolín lo sujetó hasta que se le resbalo de las manos, directo hacia una enorme gelatina verde— ¡Cuando todos dormían usted trajo la alegría!

—Ella es, Asami es como una bendición. Hay postres y té que con gusto serviré —cantaba Penma acompañada de servilletas, tazas y demas utensilios—, las tacitas van marchando mientras yo voy burbujeando. Que todo reluciente esté, hay un quehacer atroz, ¿es un terrón o dos? Pida usted, nuestro huésped sea usted.

Le entregaron flores a Asami mientras llegaban los plumeros. Vasos, platos, velas y tazones, todos estaban felices de al fin poder servir a una persona como en los viejos tiempos. Una enorme araña de bellos cristales descendido del techo con tenedores bailando en ella, Bolín continuaba cantando y bailando. Pasaron pasteles y postres brincando frente a Asami, quien ya había olvidado su tristeza y bailaba al son de la musica

—Nuestro huésped sea usted —finalizó Bolín con una reverencia mientras la champaña explotaba hacia arriba

—Gracias! Fue maravilloso —apludia Asami.

—Gracias mademoiselle —dijo Tenzin— Muy bien todos.. Ahora.. —miró sus bigotes con las manecillas— Oh es tarde, todos a dormir, a dormir.

—No creo que pueda dormir —dijo Asami— nunca había estado en un castillo encantado.

—¿Encantado? Jajaja ¿quien le ha dicho que está encantado? —replicaba Tenzin acompañado de Bolín mientras los utensilios rodaban y brincaban a la cocina— ¿fuiste tú?

Él y Bolín comenzaron a empujarse y jalarse de las narices. Asami se acercó con una sonrisa de seguridad.

—Yo sola me di cuenta —Ambos se separaron y se frotaron el rostro— Me gustaría conocerlo.. Si es que puedo.

—Desde luego! Te lo enseñaré.

—Un momento Bolín, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. No podemos dejar que meta la nariz en ciertos.. Lugares ¿entiendes? —susurró misterioso. Asami notó su actitud.

—Tal vez tú quieras llevarme —dijo picándolo con una sonrisa— estoy segura de que conoces todo el castillo.

—Oh querida yo.. Si, es verdad.—Tenzin cayó en sus palabras y pronto estaban caminando por un amplio pasillo bordeado por armaduras antiguas—Como verán, la fachada tiene un estilo rococó minimalista. Y las armaduras son de un estilo gótico, neogótico, y como siempre digo, si es gótico, hay goteras —Soltó una risa, todas las armaduras habían girado el rostro hacia él— ¿En que estaba?.. Atención!

Las armaduras volvieron a mirar al frente.

—Y ahora ponga atención a los contrafuertes de la.. Mademoiselle?

Asami estaba de pie frente a una escalera que acababa en un rellanony seguía hacia la izquierda. Bordeando el pasamanos, columnas de humanoides grotescos sostenían el techo, todos con los mismos cuernos y colmillos que la ama del castillo. Ambos corrieron para cerrarle el paso a la joven.

—¿Que hay ahí arriba?

—Nada! Nada. Nada que pueda ser interesante. Polvo, cosas...

—Ah, así que es el ala oeste —dedujo ella con la mano bajo el menton.

—Que tonto eres! —replicó Bolín.

—¿Que estará ocultando ahí? —La penumbra era abrumadora, pero una ligera luz brillaba en lo alto de la escalera. Asami se inclinó hacia adelante con curiosidad.

—¿Ocultando? La ama no oculta nada —dijo Bolín.

—Entonces no está prohibido —dijo Asami, dando un paso sobre ambos.

—Tal vez a la mademoiselle le interese ver otra cosa, tenemos tapices que datan del siglo..

—Eso después! —dijo ella caminando sobre ellos de nuevo.

—Tal vez los jardines o la biblioteca —sugirió Bolín, interponiéndose de nuevo en la escalera.

—¡¿Tienen biblioteca?

—¡Oh si!

—Estantes de libros.

—Si! Está lleno..

—Bosques de libros.

Ambos iban brincando felizmente por haberla distraído, caminaron por delante de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre los hombros del otro. Continuaban dando detalles e información sobre la biblioteca cuando Asami tuvo una idea.

Regresó sobre sus pasos con sigilo y subió los escalones alfombrados del ala oeste. Siniestras estatuas con la típica complexión bestial adornaban un pasillo oscuro. Había algunas armaduras y tapices cubiertos de polvo y telarañas. Caminó algunos metros más y se detuvo brevemente frente a un espejo ovalado astillado en varias partes desde el centro.

Una tenebrosa estatua agachada se encontraba junto a unas largas puertas, sosteniendo un candelabro de varias velas encendidas. Asami se acercó a las puertas y vio que había un rostro bestial en ellas a modo de manijas. Acercó la mano pero la retiró de inmediato, agudizó el oído y como no oyó nada, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

En la habitación había tapices desgarrados, sillas rotas, estatuas horrendas y gruesas telarañas colgaban de candelabros y paredes. Un huracán parecía haber destruido todo allí, para luego ser abandonado durante años. Había armarios con puertas y cajones quebrados, vasijas rotas y todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Asami tropezó con un mueble mientras observaba todo con cautela y curiosidad. Se giró y ahogó un grito, colgando de la pared había una pintura rasgada. Asami entorno los ojos, era la pintura de una mujer, pero debajo de los ojos el lienzo colgaba desgarrado, por lo que sólo podía ver los grandes y brillantes ojos azules de aquella persona. Se acercó dubitativa, se mordió el labio mientras intentaba levantar las partes del lienzo y ver aquél enigmático rostro pero algo llamó su atención.

Una rosa brillaba en la oscuridad, resguardada bajo un cristal sobre una mesa de madera. Se quitó un cabello del rostro y sacó el cristal, embelesada por la misteriosa rosa. Acercó un dedo a aquella flor con fascinación pero una sombra se ciñó sobre ella. Ahí estaba la bestia, resoplando vapor por sus fosas nasales. Asami soltó un gemido de sorpresa y se alejó, justo cuando la bestia brinco a su lugar y volvió a ponerle el cristal a la rosa, cubriéndola con actitud protectora. Se giró hacia la joven con desconfianza.

—¿Por que entraste aquí?

—Perdón.. —dijo caminando hacia atrás.

—¡Te dije que nunca vinieras aquí!

—No pensé que fuera malo..

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudiste ocasionar?! —Korra alzó su puño cerrado y golpeó una silla con fuerza.

—¡Basta! —dijo pegando la espalda a la pared.

—¡Fuera! —gritó Korra mientras continuaba aventando cosas con furia. Asami salió corriendo— ¡Fuera!

Korra se corrió la capa raída del brazo, vio con desolación que la joven había huido y se cubrió el rostro con una zarpa. Asami bajó corriendo las escaleras, con el corazón palpitando como un tambor en su pecho. Tomó su capa y corrió a la entrada.

—Mademoiselle a donde vas? —dijo Bolín junto a Tenzin.

—Lejos de aquí. No puedo quedarme ni un minuto más.

Abrió la puerta ignorando sus ruegos y la vestisca azotó su nívea piel. Montó en su caballo y atravesó el bosque nevado, con las gruesas y puntiagudas ramas retorcidas como acercándose hacia ella. El caballo se detuvo de pronto encabritado, Asami soltó un grito cuando vio que estaban cercados por lobos de ojos amarillos y dientes ávidos.

Espoleó al caballo y éste corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Dio un salto a un tronco caído y avanzó por la helada nieve, pero los lobos tenían hambre y conocían el terreno, por lo que pronto le dieron alcance, lanzando mordiscos a los flancos del caballo. Asami hizo girar su animal de repente y un lobo chocó con un árbol, giró la vista atrás justo cuando se precipitaban a un lago congelado.

Caballo y jinete atravesaron el hielo y cayeron al agua helada. Asami desesperada se afanó en instar al caballo de que saliera de allí. Los lobos también habían caído y podrían atraparlos si no se daban prisa. Finalmente salieron del lago pero pocos metros después, tres lobos salieron de los bosques y le cerraron el paso con sus gruñidos. El caballo se detuvo en seco sobre sus patas traseras, causando que Asami cayera y las riendas se atoraran en una rama alta.

Los lobos lanzaban ladridos y mordiscos a las patas del caballo, y éste se defendía a duras penas, moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras lanzaba patadas al azar. Asami gritó mientras se levantaba con el caballo suelto por la caída, sus pies se enterraron en la nieve hasta que logró alcanzar el pescuezo de su caballo. Se mantuvo en pie y blandió una gruesa rama para mantener a los lobos alejados tanto de ella como del caballo, pero estos sabían que estaba atrapada. Uno de ellos tomó la rama con los dientes y la partió en dos, entonces los demás tomaron coraje y derribaron a la joven.

Un lobo la jaló de la capa y la mantuvo en el suelo, otro saltó hacia la yugular de Asami dispuesto a asesinarla y ella gritó, cubriéndose con el brazo de un golpe que nunca llego. Una garra de pelo castaño sujetó al lobo del pescuezo, la bestia le lanzó un rugido y lo mandó a volar. Korra se ciñó casi sobre Asami, gruñendo a todos los lobos en posición defensora, pero los lobos continuaron avanzando relamiéndose. Entonces Korra dio un salto y pasó a atacara cada uno de ellos.

Asami vio aterrada cómo Korra se enzarzaba en una lucha de pelo, garras y dientes. Los lobos la superaban en numero pero ella era mas grande y fuerte. Asami se cubrió la boca con horror. Lanzaron gruñidos y mordiscos, pero en cuanto Korra aventó a varios contra arboles, los demás emprendieron la huida. Korra la miró durante un segundo, luego se tambaleouhacia adelante y se desmayó.

La pelinegra tenía los ojos abiertos de miedo. Había alcanzado a ver una fea herida en el brazo de la bestia. Se giró hacia el caballo, sopesó la idea de alejarse al fin de aquella pesadilla, pero no podía dejar a su salvadora allí. Se giró de nuevo hacia la bestia, la vio con consternación y la cubrió con su capa. Se las arregló para montarla en el caballo y llevarla de nuevo hacia el castillo.

En la sala junto a la chimenea, Penma llenó de agua caliente una fuente donde Asami remojó un trapo, lo escurrió y se acercó a la bestia, notando que se estaba lamiendo la herida.

—Espera, no hagas eso —La bestia soltó un gruñido y los sirvientes retrocedieron—. No te muevas..

Asami persiguió su herida con el trapo ante las evasivas de Korra hasta que finalmente la alcanzó. Korra soltó un terrible rugido.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

—¡Si te quedaras quieta no te dolería! —espeto Asami.

—Si no te hubieras escapado no estaría lastimada —dijo sonriendo Korra, creyendo que había ganado la discusión.

—¡De no haberme asustado no habría escapado! —dijo ella sin acobardarse.

—Y tu no debiste ir al ala oeste —contestó luego de pensarlo, sonriendo con su audacia.

—Y tu deberías controlar tu mal genio.—Asami suspiró y se quitó el cabello de la cara, Korra miró a otro lado— Quedate quieta. Te va a doler.

—Hum! —gruño sin abrir la boca, aguantando el ardor. Los sirvientes se acercaron curiosos.

—Por cierto, gracias por salvar mi vida —dijo suavemente Asami. Mientras pasaba con lentitud el paño sobre la herida.

—De nada.

Korra observó con sus brillantes ojos azules a Asami, cuyo rostro era iluminado de lado por el fuego de la chimenea. Korra pensó que era linda la arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando se concentraba.

Era de noche en el pueblo cuando en la taberna Mako se reunió con un hombre de piel morena y ojos celestes.

—No suelo ir a citas a estas horas de la noche —Mako le lanzó una bolsa con monedas de oro sobre la mesa— Ahh.. Qué se le ofrece?

—Sucede que.. Mi anhelo es casarme con Asami —dijo colocando una mano a un lado de su rostro

—Pero necesito que.. La persuada.

—Jaja! Lo rechazó como una mosca! —dijo Wu mientras tomaba cerveza, Mako le empujó la jarra haciendo que se empapara y se le atorara en la boca.

—Todos saben que su padre está loco. Estuvo aquí esta noche hablando de una bestia en un castillo.

—Hiroshi es inofensivo —dijo Unalaq.

—Si, pero Asami haría cualquier cosa para evitar que fuera encerrado.

—Si! hasta desposarse con él! —dijo al fin Wu, señalando a Mako.

Mako alzó una mano amenazadora y Wu se ocultó tras su jarra.

—Asi que quiere que encierre a su padre en el asilo si no le concede su mano.. —decía Unalaq mientras veía las monedas de oro— Eso es despreciable.. Me encanta.

—¡Si nadie me ayuda, iré a buscar ese castillo y rescataré a Asami yo mismo! —decía Hiroshi mientras tomaba una lampara, un abrigo, su mapa y salía con paso firme hacia el bosque.

En ese momento llegó un carruaje con Mako y Wu. Ambos ingresaron en la casa y la encontraron silenciosa y vacía.

—En fin, creo que no va a funcionar. Adiós! —dijo Wu, pero Mako lo tomó de la camisa.

—Algun día tendrán que volver, y cuando eso suceda estaremos listos —Lo lanzó en un montículo de nieve— Wu, no te muevas de este lugar sino hasta que Asami y su padre regresen.

—Pero.. Pero.. Rayos! —Golpeó un árbol al ver que Mako se alejaba y más nieve cayó sobre su cabeza.

**Hola! Espero que les hayan gustado estos dos capítulos hasta ahora. Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics así que no duden en decirme si debería mejorar algo o si tienen alguna duda. **

**Pienso hacer así varias historias de disney porque sólo encontré Tarzan en español y me pareció que era una muy buena idea. Cual les gustaría que sea la próxima adaptación Korrasami? Estaba pensando en la sirenita, la bella durmiente o cenicienta. Los leo!**

**También, gracias al review Mndez! Me hizo muy feliz ver que habían leído este fic! **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de leerlo como yo de escribirlo. Seguramente actualice pronto. Por cierto, la imagen del fic es mía, la hice basándome en el live action de emma watson y no tengo problemas con que la descarguen o la compartan o la hagan en mejor calidad.**

**Saludos!**

**Pd: en serio Mako es muy idiota en esta adaptación. Jaja.**


	3. Chapter 3

La bella y la bestia

Capítulo 3 y último.

**Disclaimer: los personajes e historias de avatar la leyenda de Korra y La bella y la bestia no me pertenecen y sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

Era una mañana fria de invierno, la nieve yacía amontonada en el exterior y el cielo brillaba como un diamante. Korra observaba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, uno de los jardines del castillo. La bella Asami iba paseando por allí llevando de las riendas a su caballo, ella iba distraída y con una expresión de pesar hasta que el caballo la empuja con cariño, lo que hizo que la joven le acariciara el hocico. Estaba respirando el límpido aire cuando de pronto llegó corriendo y ladrando Naga, el perro cojín, Asami la tomó con dulzura y la acarició con una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos jade.

—Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien.. ¡Quiero hacer algo por ella! —dijo Korra y tomó una pausa— ¿pero que?

—Bueno, hay tantas cosas —decía Tenzin en la barandilla— Flores, chocolates.. Promesas que no intentas cumplir..

—No,no,no, tendrá que ser algo muy especial —interrumpió Bolin con una mano bajo el mentón—. Algo que de verdad le interese.. ¡Ah! Un momento..

Media hora más tarde Korra guiaba a Asami en toda su estatura hasta un iluminado pasillo con una puerta al final.

—Asami, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —dijo con suavidad. Comenzó a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo—. Pero primero cierra los ojos.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

—¡Es una sorpresa!

Asami accedió y cerró los ojos. Korra pasó una garra frente a su rostro, como la joven no pareció notarlo, sonrió entusiasmada y abrió las puertas. Tomó con gentileza las manos sea pelinegra y la guió dentro de la habitación, caminando hacia atrás.

—¿Puedo abrirlos?

—No, todavía no. Espera aquí.

Korra apenas podía contener su emoción. La dejó en medio de la habitación en penumbras y corrió a abrir las gruesas cortinas. Asami sonrió al sentir el leve calor del sol en el rostro.

—¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

—Está bien, ahora.

Contuvo el aliento. Se encontraba en la famosa biblioteca del castillo. Había estantes repletos de ejemplares en todas las paredes, dos escaleras llevaban a dos semi pisos con más estantes con volúmenes de todos los géneros que se pudieran desear. Además, dos enormes ventanales ocupaban uno de los lados, dejaban entrar la luz del exterior y daban una exquisita vista del bosque, e incluso entre estos había mas y mas libros. También había un globo terráqueo, cómodos sillones, algunas mesas, alfombras, pisos de madera, estatuas y una chimenea.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡nunca en mi vida había visto tantos libros!

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó Korra mientras la veía girar a su alrededor para ver cada rincón del lugar.

—¡Es maravilloso!

—Todo es tuyo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Muchisimas gracias.—Asami no sabía como demostrar su gratitud, así que tomó sus manos y le sonrió.

—Oh, ¿que te parece? —Dijo la tetera, viéndolos junto a otros sirvientes desde la puerta.

—Sabía que resultaría —dijo Bolin.

—¿Que cosa? —Brincó Meelo.

—Es tan emocionante —decía Opal mientras todos se retiraban.

—Pero ¿que cosa? Dime mamá.

—Vamos Meelo, hay trabajo que hacer en la cocina.

Durante el almuerzo, Penma estaba sirviendo el postre acompañada de una jarra de leche y otra de azúcar. Agregaron los ingredientes y entregaron los platos a los comensales, sentados uno frente a otro en una pequeña mesa rectangular. Asami sorbió un poco con una cuchara y levantó la vista hacia Korra, viendo que ella comía con la cara directamente en el plato, haciendo ruidos extraños y ensuciando todo el cabello de su rostro.

Asami miró a otro lado, incomoda. Korra se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta y vio que Meelo le alcanzaba una cuchara. La tomó difícilmente con sus garras y se esforzó en que el contenido de la cuchara cayera en su boca, sacando la lengua afuera y haciendo ruidos aún peores. Asami se sintió culpable por eso y dejó su cuchara a un lado para tomar el plato tal como Korra había hecho. Ambas alzaron el plato como un brindis y luego de mirarse a los ojos se dispusieron a comer.

Los días transcurrieron y ambas pasaban mas y mas tiempo juntas. Estaban en el jardín sepultado en nieve, ambas con capas abrigadoras cuando Asami le puso algo de comida para aves entre las garras.

—"Que gran bondad se esconde allí, aunque al principio ruda y mala la creí. Ahora sé que no es así. Y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi" pensaba Asami.

Aunque Korra se esforzó en que los pájaros se acercaran, parecían huirle. Incluso aunque caminó en cuclillas para alcanzar a las aves, estas salían volando. Asami negó con la cabeza y creó un camino de semillas para que las aves lo siguieran hasta las manos de Korra, cuando así lo hicieron, ésta sonrió con sorpresa y se lo enseñó a la pelinegra.

—"Miró hacia acá, me pareció, ¡y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó! " pensaba Korra, pero justo en ese instante Asami se levantó y caminó hasta un árbol. "No puede ser, lo ignoraré. Mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así."

—"Es nuevo y excitante, ¿como imaginar que fuera así?". Asami se abrazó a sí misma y se bajó la capucha, se acomodó el cabello y volvió a mirarla, entonces la descubrió cubierta de aves hasta en la cabeza. Al verla sonreír con ingenuidad no pudo evitar enternecerse. "No es un gallardo príncipe, pero hay algo en ella que antes no vi".

Los pájaros salieron volando y Asami le lanzó una bola de nieve a Korra, ésta sonrió y juntó una enorme pila de nieve que acabó cayendole encima, por lo que salió corriendo tras la pelinegra.

Los sirvientes observaban desde la ventana cómo ellas se divertían.

—Nadie pensó —dijo Bolín.

—Que bendición —decía Penma.

—Nadie soñó —dijo Tenzin.

—¿Cómo iba a ser que al juntarse algo increíble resultó? —dijo Bolín.

—Y hay que esperar que siga así —dijo Penma— Y puede ser que haya algo más allí.

—¿Que cosa es, mamá?

—Te lo diré cuando seas grande —Le dijo riendo.

Todas las tardes ambas se retiraban a la biblioteca, donde Asami le leía libros a Korra al calor del fuego. En ese momento había una reunión de los empleados.

—Ya saben por qué estamos aquí, tenemos exactamente doce horas, cuarenta y tres minutos y quince segundos —decía Tenzin el reloj sobre Naga—.. Para crear la más mágica, espontánea y romántica velada conocida por hombre o bestia.. Bestia, oh jujuju —Todos se lo quedaron viendo y dejó de reír— Si, ¡¿debo recordarles que si el ultimo pétalo de ésta rosa cae..—decía mientras le pegaba con una vara al cristal, haciendo que se asomara más y más al borde de la mesa. Todos palidecieron y la mesa dio un paso atrás antes de que le diera el golpe de gracia— El hechizo nunca se romperá?! Muy bien, todos a sus puestos. La mitad al ala este y la otra mitad al ala oeste, los demás, siganme!

Todos se esfumaron excepto Bolín y Penma, incluso Naga, que dejó caer al reloj. Bolín se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Relajate Tenzin, dejemos que la naturaleza siga su curso!

—Es obvio que hay una chispa entre ellas —decia Penma.

—Pero no está de más avivar el fuego. Además, tienen que enamorarse esta noche si queremos ser humanos otra vez!

—Ah humanos otra vez —suspiraba Bolin— Cocinando otra vez, reluciendo otra vez, con mademoiselle a mi alrededor.

En la habitación de Asami los peines y plumeros limpiaban todo con esmero. Todos estaban muy esperanzados con la idea de volver a ser normales.

—Ser humano otra vez, me podré maquillar, mi figura cuidar, por la puerta podre yo pasar! mi cabello soltar —decía Kya el ropero— trajes finos usar! Rogaré ser humano otra vez.

Las armaduras pulieron sus casos, dos docenas de escobas barrieron todas las habitaciones, los plumeros sacaban las telarañas y otros quitaban las raídas cortinas. Quitaron la nieve de los jardines, arreglaron las fuentes y las pusieron a funcionar.

En la biblioteca, Asami terminaba de leerle un nuevo libro a la princesa Korra.

—Jamás hubo una historia más triste como la de Julieta y su Romeo.

Korra suspiró, adoraba oír la encantadora voz de Asami contarle historias, hablar y reír. Ver sus ojos concentrados en la lectura o descubrir alguna nueva expresión en su rostro al leer.

—¿Podrías leerlo otra vez? —dijo cruzada de brazos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza reposaba sobre estos y una soñadora expresión en su rostro.

—¿Y por que no me lo lees tú? —dijo sorprendiéndola. Korra tomó el libro como si pudiera morderla.

—Ehh.. Está bien. —Acercó el libro a su rostro e intentó comenzar pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca—: Umm. Ah.. No puedo

—¿No aprendiste a leer? —dijo Asami con amabilidad.

—Claro.. Algo. Pero fue hace mucho.

—Entonces yo te ayudaré —Apoyo el libro en la mesa y señaló una pagina—. Desde aquí.

—Do.. Dos..?

—Dos —Asintió ella.

—Ah si, dos familias..

...

Horas más tarde Korra tomaba un baño ayudada del perchero, que le cepillaba los dientes skn tregua y le echaba agua enjabonada sobre la cabeza.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.. —murmuró.

—Olvida la timidez! Debes ser audaz! —decia Penma— Atrevida!

—Audaz.. Atrevida. —dijo con convicción y se sacudió el agua del pelo. Acabó como una bola de pelo y salió de la tina, el perchero comenzó a secarla con una toalla.

—Habrá musica, luz tenue, y cuando el momento llegue le confesarás tu amor.

—Si! Le con.. Le con.. —dijo viéndose al espejo y bajó la cabeza con resignación— No puedo hacerlo.

—Quieres a la doncella, no?

—Más que a mi vida —aseguró Korra mientras el perchero la peinaba y le arrancaba gruñidos.

—Entonces debes decírselo! —La miró— Oh.. Estas tan.. Tan..

—Ridicula —dijo viéndose al espejo con varios bucles de cabello castaño y moños azules.

—No es la palabra que buscaba. Tal vez un poco mas de arriba..

El perchero le hizo caso y pasó a usar las tijeras. En ese instante Tenzin golpeó la puerta y anunció—: La dama espera.

Kya vio salir a Asami de su habitación con un hermoso vestido amarillo que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, con una amplia falda de capas. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un medio moño, con algunos rulos rebeldes enmarcando su rostro. Bajó por una escalera y se encontró en el rellano con Korra bajando. Ella llevaba una chaqueta azul, camisa blanca con un pañuelo y pantalones negros. Sus ojos azules brillaron al verla, se esforzó en caminar según la etiqueta hasta encontrarse con ella. Asami le sonrió con sus labios pintados de rojo y Korra le devolvió una entusiasmada sonrisa. Ambas hicieron una reverencia y Korra le ofreció el brazo para dirigirse al salón. Naga corrió entre ambas juguetonamente mientras acababan de bajar las escaleras.

—Fabula ancestral. Sueño hecho verdad, belleza ideal, juntos hallaran mas que una amistad —cantaba Penma.

Empezaron a comer una sopa en la perfectamente arreglada sala, con ramos de flores en jarrones, violines y Korra esforzandose por comer con la cuchara. Pero Asami no pudo soportar oír esa encantadora musica y quedarse allí sentada.

Se levantó, corrió hacia Korra, que la miró estupefacta, la tomó de las manos y la llevó al salón.

—Algo allí cambio en su corazón. Una historia ideal, mágico final, bella y bestia son..

Un enorme candelabro colgaba del salón, cuyas paredes eran puramente de cristal. El piso brillaba reflejando las luces cuando Asami ubicó las manos de Korra en su lugar y sonrió con seguridad a pesar de que su acompañante tragó saliva.

—Siempre será igual. Siempre sin pensar. Siempre existirá, como la verdad de que el sol saldrá.

Todos los sirvientes se reunieron con alegría para verlas bailar. Korra comenzó a moverse con temor, pero mientras oía la musica y veía a la bella Asami guiarla, se soltó y bailó con naturalidad. Como si las barreras de la apariencia se evaporaran en aquel mismo instante.

—Fabula ancestral, canto celestial, es tan singular, que te hace cambiar lo que estaba mal. Siempre como el sol, surge la ilusión. Fabula ancestral, musica inmortal. Bella y bestia son.

El techo abovedado pintado de un cielo con querubines parecían aprobar aquél amor. Las estrellas brillaban tras los cristales en un cielo despejado. Entonces Asami apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Korra, dejándose llevar por el baile y la suave musica. La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a los sirvientes, todos le sonreían y vitoreaban en silencio.

Dieron una vuelta cuando la musica acabó y salieron por la alta puerta hacia el jardín..

—Hora de que vayas a dormir, Meelo. Buenas noches —dijo Penma a la tacita, dándole un beso.

Korra llevó a Asami del brazo y se sentaron en unos bancos de mármol junto a coloridas plantas. Los grillos pululaban y en el silencio Korra se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo mientras veía que Asami se acomodaba el vestido. Se armó de valor y se acercó un poco, tomando sus manos.

—Asami, eres feliz aquí conmigo?

—Si —Korra sonrió, pero los ojos de Asami miraron el cielo nocturno, como si observara algo mucho mas lejano.

—¿Que ocurre?

—Quisiera ver a mi padre solo por un momento. Pienso mucho en él —dijo con tristeza. Korra sopesó una idea y le sonrió.

—Hay una manera.

La llevó hasta la habitación donde solía pasar largo tiempo antes de su llegada. Junto a la rosa en el cristal, le mostró el espejo de mano que reposaba en la mesa.

—Este espejo te enseñará lo que quieras, todo lo que deseas ver.

Asami lo tomó con sorpresa y anhelo—: Quisiera ver a mi padre. Por favor.

Su rostro se iluminó de verde y luego le enseñó a Hiroshi Sato, estaba tirado a la intemperie del fuerte viento, tosiendo en un camino oscuro.

—Papá! Oh no. Está enfermo y solo..

Korra se giró hacia la rosa y su mirada azul se lleno de determinacion—: Entonces debes ir con él —dijo. Esas fueron las palabras mas difíciles de decir en toda su vida.

—Que has dicho?

—Te dejaré libre. Ya no eres mi prisionera.

—De verdad?

—Si..

—Gracias! Ánimo papá, voy a ayudarte. —Se giró con el espejo pero se detuvo, dándole de nuevo el espejo a la bestia.

—Llevatelo, así podrás verme siempre y recordarme —dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello ondulado entre sus dedos.

—Gracias por entender que me necesita mi padre —Le acarició el rostro y salió.

Tenzin entraba justo cuando vio salir a la joven y sonrió.

—Alteza, debno decir que todo va estupendamente. Y sabía que así sería! Jajaj.

—La dejé ir —dijo de espaldas.

—P-pero qué cosa? Por qué lo habéis hecho?

—Era necesario.

—Pe..pero por qué?

—Porque.. La amo —dijo mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

—¿¡Que hizo queee!? —dijeron todos los sirvientes después de que Tenzin les contara.

—¿Ella se marchará? —dijo Meelo.

—Pero estaba tan cerca.. —dijo Bolín.

—Despues de tanto tiempo al fin había sentido el amor..

—Eso es Penma! Eso romperá el hechizo!

—Pero eso no es suficiente Bolín, ella también lo tiene que amar.—Meelo escuchó suficiente y se alejó con sigilo.

Cuando Asami se alejó montando en su caballo, Korra lanzó un rugido de puro dolor desde su balcón.

La joven pelinegra buscó por todo el bosque hasta que encontró al amanecer a su padre desmayado en la nieve. Lo subió consigo y cabalgó hasta su casa. Wu, que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, los vio llegar y corrió a contárselo a Mako.

—Tranquilo, ya estas bien —Hiroshi enfocó la vista y al fin vio a su hija. Se sentó en la cama y la abrazo.

—Pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Te eché tanto de menos

—Y la bestia? —preguntó alejándose para mirarla— como escapaste?

—No escapé papá, ella me liberó.

—Esa horrible bestia?

—Pero ha cambiado, es diferente ahora. —En ese momento el bolso de Asami se movió y brincó de éste Meelo— Oh un polizón.

Meelo se acercó brincando y Hiroshi lo recogió— Hola amiguito. No creí volver a verte.

—Asami por qué nos dejaste? Ya no nos quieres o que? —dijo con su mejor expresión de angelito.

—Oh Meelo claro que si.. Es solo que.. —Unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Cuando abrió vio que era Unalaq, el encargado del asilo—. A qué viene?

—He venido a recoger a su padre —dijo Unalaq tocando las yemas de sus dedos entre sí.

—A mi padre?

—Descuide mademoiselle, estará bien atendido.

Detrás de Unalaq había una multitud con antorchas, pero eso no era lo peor, el moreno hizo una seña hacia su carruaje: uno con barrotes que decía a un lado "asilo mental". Asami se cubrió la boca.

—¡Mimpadre no está loco! —espetó.

—Se comportaba como un lunático! Todos lo vimos! —dijo Wu a la multitud y todos asintieron.

—No! No pueden! —En ese momento Hiroshi salió alertado por los gritos de su hija.

—Hiroshi! Dinos de nuevo, de qué tamaño era la bestia?

—Bueno, era.. Era.. Enorme! Media dos metros, no, no, cinco metros! —Todos se reían mientras él hablaba vestido con un pijama y una bata, con el pelo alborotado y ojeras.

—Quieren otra prueba de su locura? —preguntó Wu, haciendo reír a todos.

—Les digo que es cierto! —exclamaba Hiroshi, buscando algunrpersona que le creyera.

—Llevenselo de aquí!

Tomaron a Hiroshi de los brazos yb lo arrastraron al carruaje. Asami se enfureció y tomó del hombro a Unalaq.

—No lo permitiré —aseguró, pero éste se soltó de ella. Mako aprovechó para acercarse.

—Pobre Asami. Que lastima lo de tu padre —dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Asami creyó que podría ayudarle y lo tomó de la camisa.

—Tu sabes que no está loco.

—Es muy posible que yo pueda arreglar este malentendido si..

—Si qué?

—Si te casas conmigo.

Asami se echó hacia atrás con repulsión—: ¿Qué?

—Es una sola palabra lo que necesitas —dijo acercándose a su rostro, pero ella lo empujó.

—Jamás!

—Como tu quieras..

—Asami! No! —gritaba Hiroshi— Sueltenme!

Asami tuvo una idea y corrió a la casa, de inmediato salió con el espejo que Korra le había entregado.

—Mi padre no está loco, puedo probarlo —dijo llamando la atención de todos— Enseñame a la bestia.

El espejo brilló en verde y mostró su imagen: una mujer transformada en un enorme monstruo con cabello sobre la piel, colmillos puntiagudos y cuernos que salían de su frente. Lanzaba un aullido lo bastante fuerte como para que todos la vieran y oyeran.

—Es peligrosa? —dijo una mujer.

—No, no, no les haría daño —intentó apaciguarla Asami— Se que se ve muy feroz pero es tierna y gentil.. —dijo mirando con cariño el espejo, Mako notó su expresión— Es mi amiga.

—Oye, estoy pensando que le tienes afecto a ese monstruo —La enfrentó Mako tomándola por los hombros.

—No es un monstruo Mako, tú si! —espeto con todo su enojo. El rostro de él se descompuso y perdió el control.

—Está tan loca como su viejo! —dijo y le arrebató el espejo— La bestia se llevará a sus hijos! Vendrá en la noche! Sólo estaremos a salvo cuando su cabeza esté colgada en la pared! Hay que matar a la bestia!

Asami negó todo lo que él dijo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Todos comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones sobre la bestia, llenándose de miedo y odio hacia aquello que veían diferente.

—Nadie a salvo estará!En las noches cazará! —dijo un hombre.

—Hasta nuestros pobres niños ese monstruo comerá! —dijo una mujer.

—Tenemos que acción tomar! —dijo Mako, incitando a la multitud— Lo iremos a atrapar juntos, sin temor! Sin que nada nos detenga en la oscuridad del bosque fantasmal. Y al pasar ¡que emoción! Por el puente del castillo hallaremos algo horrible al entrar.

Les enseñó de nuevo el espejo, arrancándole gritos a algunos.

— Bestia es de colmillos filosos, él es cruel por placer, y su que ruja feroz no podrá detenernos! Y al fin.. Morirá!

—Muera ya! —dijeron varias personas.

—Con los arcos y espadas atacar! Marcharemos sin temor que muera ya!

—No! No voy a permitirlo! —dijo Asami intentando arrebatarle el espejo, pero Mako era mas fuerte.

—Si no estás con nosotros estas en contra! Traigan al anciano! No dejemos que prevengan a la bestia!

Lanzaron a ambos dentro del sótano de la casa y los encerraron. Marcharon docenas de aldeanos, con hachas, espadas, harpones y demás armas. Sus antorchas brillaban en los senderos de la noche mientras paladeaban el asesinato a la bestia con sus voces.

—Tengo que avisarle a la bestia! —decia desesperada Asami, intentando abrir las puertas de madera con una escoba— papá, es mi culpa ¿que vamos a hacer?

—Algo se nos ocurrirá..

Meelo había visto todo lo sucedido, pero antes de decir nada, sus ojos vieron la maquina cortadora de leña que Hiroshi Sato había construido.

Mientras los aldeanos cortaban árboles para crear un ariete, los sirvientes aún se lamentaban en el castillo por la partida de Asami.

—No debimos ser tan optimistas —decia Tenzin.

—Hbiera sido mejor que no hubiera llegado nunca —dijo Bolín, entonces Naga comenzó a ladrar a las ventanas salpicadas de lluvia— ¿será ella?

—Cielo santo! Invasores —dijo Penma al ver la horda que caminaba por el puente.

—Y tienen el espejo! —dijo Tenzin— Le avisaremos a la ama, si quieren pelea estaremos listos!

—Roben el botín que encuentren! Pero recuerden, la bestia es mía! —grito Mako.

Todos los sirvientes se reunieron en las puertas del castillo justo cuando la horda llegaba al final del puente y maniobraba el tronco para entrar bajo brillantes relámpagos.

—Perdoneme ama.

—Dejame en paz —dijo Korra cabizbaja.

—Pero señora, están atacando el castillo! ¿Que podemos hacer?

—No importa ya, dejalos que entren.—Su voz era monótona, sus ojos parecían pozos vacíos. Korra albergaba la terrible sospecha de que Asami los había enviado por ella.

—Esto no funciona! —dijo Kya soportando las puertas mientras eran golpeadas.

—Que podemos hacer Bolín? —dijo Opal el plumero.

—Ya sé!

Un par de estocadas después, las puertas cedieron y se abrieron. Los aldeanos entraron al silencioso castillo donde montones de muebles se hablaban esparcido por toda la sala. Esperaron silenciosos hasta que la mayoría estuvo dentro.

—Ahora! —ordenó Bolín y todos los sirvientes comenzaron la lucha.

Un perchero noqueó a un aldeano de un izquierdazo. Una olla cayó en la cabeza de otro mientras varias cucharas golpeaban el hierro hasta dejar atontado al hombre. Un tercero fue empujado por una silla y encerrado dentro de un baúl. Mako vio horrorizado aquel combate y corrió a las escaleras en busca de la bestia.

Por otro lado, Meelo encendió las brasas de la maquina cortadora de leña y logró que emprendiera marcha, rodando colina abajo directamente hacia la puerta del sótano.

—Si! Adelante!

—Pero que pasa? —dijo Hiroshi asomándose para mirar entre las fisuras de la madera— Asami cuidado!

El plan de Meelo resultó demasiado bien: no necesito del hacha cortadora para cortarnlas pertas, sino que la maquina entera aterrizó sobre las puertas horizontales y la atravesó con una pequeña explosión.

—Ahh estuvo divertido —dijo Meelo colgando de un gancho mientras Asami y su padre salían de detrás de una mesa.

La lucha en el castillo era como una pelea campal entre humanos y objetos. Había libros desperdigados por doquier, algunos aldeanos inconscientes y otros peleando con vigor contra los sirvientes que parecían no cansarse. Un hombre peleaba con varias jarras de cerveza que le lanzaban tomates y otro perseguía con una pala a una silla.

—Llego al rescate la caballería! —hurgio Penma acompañada de sus tacitas. Todos dejaron caer té caliente sobre las cabezas de los aldeanos que aun estaban en pie.

Kya estaba repartiendo algunos golpes en plan kung fu con sus puertas, cajones y su espalda de madera blanca. Unos peines empujaron a un hombre dentro de Kya y cuando salió fue vestido con una falda hula y unos cocos en el pecho. Wu estaba intentando prender fuego a Bolín el candelabro en un rincón, pero Tenzin iba armado con una corta espada y un sombrero de Napoleón: se deslizó por el pasamanos de la escalera directamente a la retaguardia del moreno.

Entonces Bolín vio que estaban desplumando a Opal, así que corrió en su ayuda y encendió fuego en los pantalones de aquel tipo. Otros tantos aldeanos persiguieron a Naga hasta la cocina donde arrinconaron al pobre cojín, estaban riendo con maldad cuando un cajón se abrió y reveló montones de cuchillos, además de Bumi, la cocina enfadada. Esos fueron los últimos en ser repelidos. Todos los aldeanos que aún están conscientes salieron corriendo hacia el puente.

—Y se acabó —dijo Tenzin. Todos los sirvientes festejaron y Bolín besó en los cachetes a Tenzin, pero éste lo apartó con incomodidad.

Mako revisó varias habitaciones con arco y flecha en manos, entonces ingresó en una con cuadros desgarrados y total penumbra. Vio a la bestia en un rincón, sentada sobre un diván junto a una ventana y tensó su flecha. La bestia se giró a verlo con cansancio, sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, sin ninguna intención de defenderse.

Mako apuntó pero Korra le dio la espalda, entonces una flecha se le clavó entre los omoplatos. Lanzó un rugido de dolor y Mako se abalanzó sobre ella, por lo que ambos atravesaron la ventana y cayeron en el balcón. El cazador reía histérico, le dio una patada que la envió hasta una de las arcadas que había debajo, pero colgaba ahora de una peligrosa altura de diez metros sobre el puente.

—Levantate! ¿Qué te pasa bestia? ¿Demasiado gentil para levantarte?

La lluvia caía sobre ambos. Mako se acercó hasta la bestia, mucho mas enfurecido por el hecho de que ella no se defendiera, tomó un garrote de piedra que había en una estatua y lo blandió.En ese momento un caballo atravesaba el puente.

—No!

—Asami.

—Mako! No! —Él no la escuchó y bajó el garrote, pero una fuerte garra lo detuvo.

Korra tenía razones para pelear ahora, ahora que sabía que Asami no la despreciaba. Se levantó en su imponente estatura de dos metros y empujó el garrote con su increíble fuerza, Mako abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Asami espoleó al caballo mientras la lucha continuaba en uno de los capiteles del castillo. La lluvia caía torrencial con algunos relámpagos cortando el cielo cada cierto tiempo. Se empujaron uno al otro hasta que Mako resbaló por un borde, Korra se alejó y en cuanto el cazador se puso en pie golpeó con fuerza la primera figura que vio al alcance, pero resultó ser una estatua.

—Por qué no sales y peleas?! Estas enamorada de ella, bestia? ¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que querría a alguien como a ti si tiene a alguien como yo?! —Grutaba mientras blandía su garrote y caminaba por los techos.

Korra salió de un rincón detrás de Mako, pero él lo previó y le lanzó un golpe al estómago que pudo evadir seguido de un golpe que ella atrapó con los dientes. Korra retrocedió luego de evitar cada uno de sus golpes.

—Es tu fin bestia, Asami es mía!

Korra rugió, lanzó un zarpazo que le quitó el garrote y lo sujetó de la camisa, dejándolo colgado del abismo.

—Por favor, espera, no me sueltes! Haré lo que sea! Lo que sea! —rogó Mako mientras se sostenía de la muñeca de Korra.

Ella tenía la mandibula apretada, los ojos brillando con odio, pero entonces vio el horror de los ojos color miel y relajó su semblante. Lo sostuvo bien agarrado hasta depositarlo de nuevo en el techo y le rugió:

—Largate.

—Korra! —dijo Asami desde el balcón, tendiéndole la mano.

—Asami? —Korra comenzó a trepar por el capitel en diagonal hasta estar casi al alcance de su mano. La miró con una sonrisa y suspiró—: Asami. —Al fin tomó su mano y estuvo frente a ella, le acarició el rostro y dijo—: Regresaste.

Asami le sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera responder, la bestia lanzó un rugido con la espalda arqueada. Mako había trepado justo detrás de ella y había clavado un cuchillo hasta el mango en su costado. Iba a darle otra puñalada, pero entonces resbaló y cayó al abismo con un histérico grito.

Asami tomó la capa de la bestia para evitar que cayera y la depositó en el balcón con cuidado. Tenzin, Bolín y Penma llegaron corriendo y vieron la sangre que brotaba del costado de su ama.

—Ahh.. Has regresado —dijo al borde de la conciencia.

—Por supuesto que si —dijo la pelinegra acariciando su mejilla. La lluvia comenzó a detenerse—. No quería que.. ¡Fue culpa mía! ¡Si hubiera llegado antes! —dijo abrazándola.

—Tal vez sea mejor que así sea..

—No, no digas eso —replicó Asami poniendo una mano en su boca. Ella tosió—. Te pondrás bien, estamos juntas ahora y todo estará bien. Ya veras.

—Al menos, pude verte una vez mas.. —dijo con la voz ronca, apoyando la mano sobre la mejilla de Asami mientras ésta la sostenía a su vez.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelinegra, Korra la miró una ultima vez, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás y lanzó un suspiro final. Asami se cubrió el rostro.

—No! Por favor. Por favor. No me abandones.. —lloró en su pecho— Te amo.

Justo entonces los sirvientes vieron con lágrimas en los ojos que el ultimo pétalo de la rosa caía. Un relámpago hendió el aire con Asami sollozando sobre Korra.

Pero entonces, un rayo de luz rosado cayó junto a ellas, otro anaranjado, verde y púrpura le siguieron a ese. Asami no lo hubiera notado de no ser que el cuerpo de Korra comenzó a elevarse. Sus ojos verdes vieron maravillados como Korra giraba en el aire y su cuerpo despedía volutas de vapor mientras los rayos de colores continuaban cayendo. Sus garras se convirtieron en manos, sus patas en pies, y su rostro perdió toda cualidad bestial.

Cayó suavemente al piso y Asami se acercó a ella, pero ésta inmediato comenzó a levantarse. Su capa cayó a un lado mientras se miraba las manos y su espalda se vio completamente humana a los ojos de Asami. Korra se giró con una bella sonrisa.

—Asami, soy yo!

Ella la miró con desconfianza, acercó una dubitativa mano a su cabello castaño y lo acarició, entonces se fijó en sus ojos azules y sonrió.

—Si! Eres tu!

Korra la acarició a su vez y acercó el rostro al suyo, Asami cerró los ojos y ambas se besaron. La lluvia se había detenido, un haz de luz surgió de ambas y voló hacia el cielo hasta explotar en fuegos artificiales. De inmediato todo el castillo se iluminó, todas las estatuas, gárgolas y columnas que mostraban imágenes bestiales cambiaron para adoptar la nueva apariencia de su ama.

—Bolin! Tenzin! Penma! —exclamo Korra al ver a sus sirvientes volverse humanos de nuevo. Los abrazó con fuerza y Naga llegó con Meelo en su espalda.

—Mami! —dijo él antes de ser abrazado por Penma y Tenzin.

Korra hizo girar en sus brazos a Asami y se encontraron pronto en una fiesta en honor a que el hechizo se había roto. Korra con una pulcra chaqueta azul y Asami con un bello vestido amarillo. Mientras bailaban, se abrazaron y besaron en la pista de baile.

—Ahh el amor.. —dijo Bolín. Entonces Opal pasó coqueta a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Tenzin lo detuvo.

—Creo que deberíamos olvidar las rencillas del pasado —le dijo.

—Claro que si, amigo mio. Te dije que rompería el hechizo.

—Cierto amigo mio, pero creo que yo dije que rompería el hechizo —repuso Tenzin.

—De ninguna manera! Yo te dije a ti!

—A un lado, pedazo de alcornoque! —dijo Tenzin empujándolo con el pecho.

—Preparate reloj de bolsillo! —dijo Bolín dándole con un guante en la mejilla.

—Van a quedarse juntos mamá? —dijo Meelo.

—Por supuesto hijo.

—Y tengo que dormir en la alacena? —Tenzin dejó de pelear y se rió de lo que dijo su hijo. Hiroshi sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no.

Korra y Asami continuaron bailando, mirándose a los ojos con alegría mientras giraban por la brillante pista. Azules contra verdes, sus ojos nunca se despegarían de la otra.

Fábula ancestral, musica inmortal. Bella y bestia son.

Fin.

**Hola! Solté alguna lagrimita en la parte del final jeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Voy a seguir escribiendo adaptaciones de disney y la siguiente va a ser la Sirenita!. Seguramente en algunos días suba el primer capítulo. Y comienzo las votaciones para la que escriba después de esa: La cenicienta, la bella durmiente, pocahontas (que me parece una muy buena idea) o cualquier otra que se les ocurra. **

**Reclamos, consultas, criticas constructivas, pueden dejarlas todas en los review. Gracias a Maria Sato por tu comentario y también gracias a todos lo que leyeron aunque no hayan comentado.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
